


With Love Comes

by EJKatz



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJKatz/pseuds/EJKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult case a detective invites a former witness to the loft for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love Comes

## With Love Comes

by EJKatz

The Characters are not mine, they belong to their creators and I am merely borrowing them, I promise to return them with a minimum (or maximum) of hurt and certainly nothing permanent.

A snippet that will eventually be part of a much larger story in the works.

* * *

With Love Comes  
By EJKatz 

Blair knocked on the door to the loft apartment. He was a little surprised when the door didn't open before his knock. As his fist hit the door, it pushed inwards a little. Blair pushed it in further to enter and gasped at the sight before him. 

The entire loft was bathed in candle light. Hundreds of white candles flickered from every available surface. The blinds had been drawn almost all the way to the floor and the table had been moved to in front of the balcony doors which were opened to allow the warm evening breeze through. 

The table itself was set with an intimate setting for two with tall white taper candles plates with silver covers and a bottle of wine cooling in the floor cooler beside the table. All in all a very romantic setting. 

"Jim?" he called out tentatively. 

"Hi." Jim's voice came from the direction of the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry did I get my days mixed up. I didn't realize you had a date tonight." Blair gestured limply at the beautiful setting. 

Jim merely smiled as he walked to the table and poured two glasses of bubbling wine. He then headed for Blair and held out his hand for Blair's jacket. 

"I do have a date for tonight, at least I am hoping I do. You were here for dinner? Right?" He stared down into Blair's face seeking reassurance that this was okay. For several silent seconds Blair could do no more than stare up into the handsome face of the man he'd fallen so helplessly in love with. A slow seductive smile curled his lips and he shrugged out of the coat before stepping forward to accept the offered embrace. 

"It's perfect, Jim. Just perfect." Their first kiss was sweet and pure, blindingly full of love. Tongues duelled passionately, neither taking control, both willing to give and take as the need demanded. Jim's strong arms wrapped Blair in a coccoon of warmth, his hands stroked fire up and down his back. His lips stamped their ownership of him and Blair accepted this willingly, giving as he was given, taking only what was offered until he was full, then overflowing and his whole soul was set ablaze with the wonder of it all. 

"Love you, Blair. God, I love you." 

Perfect peace settled over Blair as he realized that for the first time, he was loved unconditionally and without restraint for who he was and with the one person who made him complete, whole. One heart, one soul and one love. 

"I love you too, Jim." 

* * *

Standing beside the bed, Jim stared down at the body lying there, wantonly, laid open before him like a sensual feast needing to be stroked, licked, taken, possessed. He shivered in anticipation as his eyes roamed over the beautiful body until finally his eye's met and locked with Blair's. Blue fire seemed to flash out of them, sending flames of desire roaring through him. The slight tremors picked up and he felt the very essence of his being drawn into become one with this remarkable man.

For several long moment, Jim could only stare into the eyes of his Guide. The man who had shown him what he could be and had given him the gift of control. A gift he would treasure always. But now, with the visual banquet before him, Jim wanted to give something back to his lover. He wanted to show Blair how it could really be. He wanted to give him all the love his heart could offer. Give him his body in trust and make love to him until he forgot everything that bastard had done to him. 

He lowered himself gently to cover Blair, worshipping him constantly with his eyes. 

* * *

Blair could only stare up at his naked, soon to be lover, seeing the fire in Jim's eyes. He was nervous, never having done this before. The only experience he'd had came from being forced during his captivity. Blair banished the thoughts from his mind, instead choosing to focus on the man who was now covering Blair gently, like a warm blanket on a cold night.

The body on his felt like security. It was safe to let go, to feel things again. He knew to the very core of his soul that this man would never force him, never hurt him and to Blair that was a precious gift. 

And those eyes... they flashed desire and... could that be... love. Blair gasped at the sweetness of the look. He'd never felt so loved, or been worshipped the way Jim's roaming hands worshipped and loved him. And those lips played pure torture on his overheated skin. Teeth found and grazed over his collarbone and he groaned deep in his throat, the sensation travelling the length of his body to nestle hotly in his groin. He shifted slightly and spread his legs slightly, smiling in invitation. 

* * *

Jim began by licking the hollow of Blair's throat where the neck met collar bone. The resulting groan told him that he'd hit a bull's eye. He began nibbling gently, leaving faint red marks. He continued licking, sucking and biting his way down the lightly furred body. The strange sensation of hair on a flat chest excited him in a way he'd never experienced. Instead of frightening him it threw his libido into high gear.

He glanced up at the face of his lover. It was a sight to behold. 

Blair's head was thrown back in rapture, his mouth open and emitting tiny breathy gasps as he clutched at Jim's broad shoulders in desperate need. Panting, gasping and moaning his desire, he pushed his groin up to meet the larger man's returned thrust. 

Jim moaned as Blair arched against him, urging him to take what he offered with love. He couldn't help himself. The intensity of the touch set his senses spinning, reeling out to embrace the smaller man. The complete sensory package seemed to blend and merge until he could no longer tell where he ended and Blair began. They were on, in heart, mind and soul. Soon, their bodies would be joined and the beginning of their journey would be completed. 

"Jim." Blair gasped, in pleasure, undulating wantonly against the bigger man. 

"Blair." Jim couldn't help but press back into the hot groin against his. If he didn't take control now though he would come and he just wasn't ready for this night to end yet. 

"JIM!" Blair cried out as Jim pulled away. 

"Easy Blair. I am coming right back. Don't want this to end too fast, do you?" He smiled down at the flushed face, lightly coated with a sheen of sweat. Perspiration he had put there. 

Jim leaned over and licked a tiny drop from the corner of his lover's temple. Blair groaned again, trying to bring Jim back to him. Jim didn't resist. Their mouths touch and fuse. Tastes blending as the fires rose higher, hotter than before. 

Blair moaned into Jim's mouth, his hands caressing the broad back and shoulders. "Want you inside me, need you, lover," Blair moaned as Jim pulled him to straddle him, bringing their groins once more into alignment. "Please...," he begged as he began to move once again. His lips slowly teased the side of Jim's neck. 

Jim whimpered, clutching at Blair, wrapping his big hands tightly in the long curly hair, pulling Blair's head back so he could suckle at the now bared neck. 

"Anything," the older man moaned in a husky voice, "anything you need." 

"Oh God, yes," Blair cried out as Jim's fingers seek and find the opening to his body. There is no fear as they begin to move, slowly and gently across the puckered opening. He never knew it could feel this good and Jim hadn't even tried to enter him. "Love me, Jim. Please?" 

Jim seemed to realize that his words meant more than the act they were about to perform. This was deeper. He recognized the need in Blair for a commitment, a need for acceptance and a need for healing. He was more than willing to provide for whatever Blair needed. Anything he had he would give to make the younger man whole again. 

"Always, Lover...," Jim said hotly, pupils widely dilated with desire and with a feral sort of hunger "I'll always love you." 

Moisture pooled in both sets of blue eyes as they gaze lovingly into each other's souls. Jim's broad hands spanned his young lover's back, caressing it with a soul searing warmth before the fingers searched once more for the private portal inside not just the young man's body but into his heart as well. 

He let one hand reach under the pillow for the tube of gel he'd hidden there earlier with hopeful intentions. It was tricky but with one hand he managed to open the tube and smear a generous amount onto his fingers. He then returned that hand to the cleft where his other hand still teased. He could tell that Blair was in desparate need of more stimulation and he had just the thing for him. Using the lubricated fingers, he pressed on inside, pushing lightly, never forcefully until the entire digit had been swallowed into that incredibly tight heat. 

He groaned as Blair pressed backwards, trying to impale the finger further inside. With little need for a slower preparation, Jim worked his way up to three fingers. The long middle finger searched and found the point inside Blair which set the younger man into orbit. 

He screamed with pleasure as he writhed back, trying to get Jim to do it again, what ever he'd done. Jim obliged, passing twice more over the little nub, each time getting the same cry of joy and more wanton writhing. Blair sobbed as Jim removed the digits, mourning the loss. 

"Be right back. Are you ready for me?" Jim was surprised to find how harsh with desire his voice sounded. His throat felt choked with emotion and passion. 

"pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..." Blair chanted under his breath as Jim pushed him back and onto his side so he could spoon up behind him. Blair's fingers clutched at the sheets, seeking a handhold against the intense emotion that threatened to overwhelm him, in a good way. He fought the need to come as he felt Jim press against his opening. The intensity of sensation had taken away all vestiges of control and coherent thought was beyond impossible. 

Jim's hand found and caught one of his hands and held it as he pushed further into the tight passage. Blair gasped at the sharp pain. Jim stopped, startled as the muscles clamped down on him. 

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Just take your time. Relax." He soothed, rubbing his fingers across the knuckles of the hand he held and which gripped back tightly. 

It took several minutes until Blair's body relaxed. Jim pushed forward a little more, rocking back and forth slowly. 

"Arrgh!" He cried out as Blair pushed back and impaled himself. 

The groan from Blair was anything but pain, this time as he pleaded for Jim to move. The bigger man wasted no time. He rocked into the smaller body, meeting his, thrust for thrust. The movements becoming more and more frantic the closer they came to the edge. 

Jim couldn't have backed off now if he tried. Blair was slamming back into him, meeting need with greater need. Stars formed before his eyes and the rush of blood flowed from his head. He felt the pull of his release even as he heard the scream start from Blair but was cut off halfway through. But the concern for his lover was overwhelmed by his own completion as it blasted out of his body and took with it awareness. 

* * *

Jim woke to warm breath on his neck. Arms were wrapped tightly around his body and legs were intertwined with his own. Memory returned of the night before when they had both passed out from the intensity of their mutual orgasm. He still felt the warmth of the knowledge that he had never come so hard in his life.

He had a new lover, a guide and a soulmate and with that he also found the one thing he'd never had before, acceptance. 

He smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller body, his face nuzzling into the fragrant curls. Curls that smelled of sex, sweat and a strong underlying sense that was his lover. 

"Hmmm," Blair murmered as he came slowly awake. "Hi." 

Jim was stunned by the love that shone in the dark blue eyes. The seductive gaze of half awake Blair was intoxicating and he found himself becoming aroused all over again. 

"Hi yourself." He whispered, leaning in for a kiss. "Hmmm, pure Blair." 

"Morning breath, ugh." Blair grinned, returning the kiss. 

"It's not quite morning yet, so it's not quite morning breath and it is wonderful." Jim dove in for another soul-searing kiss, tongue delving deep to seek out any crevices he'd missed the night before. When he broke apart they were both gasping for breath. 

"Wow. I like how you do mornings." Blair moved him hand around to stroke the chest before him. Fingers tweaked one rosy bud into a hard knot before going to work on the other. "I loved last night. Thank you." 

"My pleasure and anytime." Jim grinned. "Definitely my pleasure." 

Blair smiled as he felt strong arms encircle him. "I love you Blair," Jim murmured quietly into the silky curls. 

"I love you too." Blair said with a sigh. He snuggled against Jim's bigger body, their legs tangled together as he held on tightly to the man who made him feel safe, protected. 

Blair looked trustingly into Jim's eyes, smiling and leaning in for another kiss. Slowly their lips meet again in an affirmation of their love and of their future. 

The end 

* * *

End With Love Comes by EJKatz: ejkatz@shaw.ca

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
